mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal Velocity: Latin America (Map Game)
This is a uncommon and unconventional map game idea. This is a (ASB- carve out your own ATL nation) not-map-game style map-game. It's weird, but is a good act of con-worlding\nation building. What ever, it's terminal velocity change for the established order in Latin America! Long live Latin America, arise and prove your peoples' greatness. Mods and players Mods *Trish pt7 (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Players- Others may also join if they wish to, now it's fully underway. *Trish pt7 (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) * Procedure and rules #Game starts with 2 players! #Label your turn as Turn 1, Turn 2, Turn 3, etc. #A blank maps will be posted at the start and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed grey parts of the map and add their A.T.L. nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. #After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation- (county name, capital city, the 4 largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)). #Don't make your nation super big, if it's bigger than OTL Peru+Ecuador, then it's too big! #You can give parts to other nations in the continent of Latin America, but not those outside of it! Annexation and division of nations is cool, man! #If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! #''No'' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! #You can only edit grey land not claimed by other players. #You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! #When some one else posts after your turn, then your free to take another turn your self. #Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! Base Map The base map of Latin America. Game play Turn 1 This example primary turn is both the first move and formatting example for when the game officially starts. #County name- The The Patagonian Republic. #Capital city- Rawson #4 largest cities- Cipolletti, Punta Arenas, Castro, Trelew. #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Spanish, English, Mapuche, Irish, Welsh, German, Huilliche and Tehuelchen. #Ethnic group(s)- 45% Spanish, 13% English, 12% Mapuche, 11% Irish, 10% Welsh, 3.5% German, 2.5% Swiss, 1% Huilliche , 1% mixed/coloureds and 1% Tehuelches. #Regime- Democratic republic. #Literacy rate- 97%. #Currency- Patagonian Peso. #Total population- 4,754,438. #Economic type- Agriculture (Sheep and cattle ranching), with some exports. #Total military strength- 7,545. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. Turn 2 #Country name- Brazil #Capital city- Brasilia #4 largest cities- Brasilia,Rio,Caracas,and Amazon City #Religion(s)- Roman Catholic, Protestant Christian and irreligious. #Language(s)- Portuguese,Spanish,British,German,Native Languages,and Minority Languages #Ethnic group(s)- 32% Portuguese, 10% Spanish, 14% Other,40% British, 5% German, 9% Natives #Regime- Imperial Democracy(Direct Democracy with an emperor and heirs) #Literacy rate- 93%. #Currency- Brazilian Dollar #Total population-7,800,567 #Economic type- Oil #Total military strength- 40,500. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. #Can I add a history section? = Category:Terminal_Velocity:_Latin_America_(Map_Game)